No one suspected the doctor part 1
by Aishiteru till death
Summary: What happens when Hiro is thrown in to the body of a twenty four year old man? Thats not even the worse what happens when that man is the best friend of Hiro's most hated realative? Yaoi, slight language.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fruits basket...It is owned by some other lucky BBEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!

**A/N: **Yeah well this fic was a challenge fic from a friend don't hate me for the pairing. I hope you like it as I tried really hard to make it not incredibly wrong. HAHAH Please don't flame me I really didn't have much of a choice in the pairings but I don't think its that wrong. Well Hope you like it.

**No one suspected the doctor **

**Part 1 **

I was back for my check up once again ha stupid Hatori. I hadn't been here for about a year and was glad I hadn't. He always found something wrong with me. I sat in the small clean room waiting for the "doctor" to arrive. This was so boring. What could possibly be so important that he couldn't get here right away. I heard the door silently open behind me and turned around. A man with short brown hair stood by the door with his back toward me; He looked rather dignified then he turned around. I held my breath...this wasn't Hatori....was it? He than sat down in his chair and writing something on a paper said.

"So how are we Hiro? Is everything ok? How has your head been? Any colds? flu's?" I was aww struck.

"Okay...yes...sometimes it acts up...No...No..." He spun around in his chair and putting his stethoscope on my chest said

"Breath in..." I tried to but it wouldn't come "Hiro are you ok?...I knew there was something wrong when you didn't have any smart remarks...please breath." I finally let out my held breath and calmed down. That stupid Hatori must have just startled me when he came in. He moved the ridiculously cold piece of metal a few more times then sitting back down said

"I suggest you take this twice a day for a week and then get your mother to call me if your head still bothers you." I starred at him. How did he know I was having problems with my head? I jumped off the small table and throwing on my shirt said

"Fine but it is probably nothing you're just over reacting." I spun around and heading toward the door he began to speak again.

"How is your mother I heard she had a nasty fall the other day...Do you know anything about her fall Hiro.?" I could tell he was suspected of me so I turned around and glaring at him said

"She is fine! And I had nothing to do with her falling! If I had anything to do with it she wouldn't be hurt shed be dead." A cold silence followed my last words and I walked out of the office.

leaning against the wall I held my head..."stupid ass." I heard the door open behind me and spinning around found him standing there.

"If you had anything to do with her fall tell me. Maybe your headaches are caused by guilt. Just admit it."

"NO!...I had nothing to do with it." I felt a rush of heat as I doubled over. My head throbbed and I screamed out. I looked up but all I saw was white then I passed out.

_I looked up and found a plain white ceiling. My body ached and sitting up found I was in Hatori's office. My body felt odd...I felt different. I stood and found that it seemed like I was taller. I looked around and noticed his office was different. I sat in a near by seat and heard the door open once more. I looked and there stood Hatori. I felt that odd feeling again yet this time it was stronger. I gulped and watched as his form walked around his desk and sat down._

_"I just saw Hiro again...why every time I get near him does he get all angry?" I was confused...Hiro? But I was Hiro. I sat up and moving to his bathroom looked into the mirror. My jaw dropped I...I was...old._

_I would say I was about 24. I had short orange hair somewhat like Kyo's. My eyes were the same brown color but they seemed to be narrower and I wore a black silk shirt with white wash jeans. I'd say I was rather healthy my stomach had turned to ab's and my child like chest turned to pecks. I know I probably would have spent longer in there admiring myself if I didn't come back to reality._

_"Hiroku what are you doing...?" I heard the name and it rang a bell. I turned back to him and walking back slid my finger down his cheek._

_"Who am I...are you real?" He stood up and pushing me down to the couch placed his hand on my forehead._

_"I was afraid that fall mite cause you some damage. Do you not remember who I am? Hiroku talk to me what's wrong?" I began to get a little angry and yelled_

_"Well maybe if you stopped talking for a second I could answer you?" His eyes glazed over with sadness and I actually felt bad. It must have been this body. I found myself lightly stroking his cheek then words leaked out of my mouth. "I'm sorry are you mad at me?" A small smile tugged at his lips and I gasped. He never smiled. I felt this uncontrollable urge to do something fill the pit of my stomach and terror filled me. I couldn't figure out why but for some reason I wanted to get closer to him. I felt him hug me and a smile met my lips. Wait I wasn't supposed to be smiling I hated him. So then why did I like this? I slipped my arms around him and gently tightened my grip. I heard the door open and through him to the floor._

_A very cheerful Ayame stood at the door bright eyed and bushy tailed. Could you consider that an he was a snake and so did not have a "Bushy tail." Though I am sure if he had the choice he would change that. Actually I am quite certain if he had the chance he would change his sex but that was beyond the point. The rather annoyingly happy Ayame strode into the office and immediately helped Hatori up._

_"Why Ha-kun for what reason were you on the floor. Oh I see did I interrupt something." I saw Hatori's eyes drop to the floor and his small smile turn to a frown._

_"Ayame you know better than that I would never do anything so unheard of." I heard the small amount of regret in his voice and would have to say that made me rather disgusted. To think he would have those kind of feelings toward a child. Further more I was a boy. Then I remembered I was no longer a child I was an adult and I guess I was fairly good looking for a guy. But that was beyond the point. The light bulb went off in my head and I spoke rather quietly._

_"um...uh...I have to...uh-excuse me." I ran to the wash room and instantly dropped my pants. My jaw dropped once again as I saw IT. I'd have to say it was rather umm...large. A smile met my lips. I was young but I still knew about the one thing that all men bragged about. This all was so weird but what was I supposed to do order the heavens to give my body back....maybe this was just a dream....nono this feels to real to be a dream. I pulled my pants up and walking back out of the washroom rather proud of myself. I stopped before they noticed me and listened. As I heard the two speaking._

_"Aya his head has been bothering him."_

_"So that makes you think that he is the reason for her accident?"_

_"No its just...I think there is something he is not telling us about..."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Did you ever think that he might have pushed her down the stairs..."_

_"I told you Ha..."_

_"OUT of self defense?"_

_"Ha-kun what are you trying to say...that she is?"_

_"Well doesn't it bother you that she never rejected him and yet she seems to be hardly protective of him at all."_

_"Well yes that interest me but I...never thought her she is such a sweet women."_

_"That's the thing that confuses me... but theirs something about the reactions I get from him when I confront him that scare's me."_

_"Ha-kun I don't want to upset you but the boy hates you...what makes you think that it's not just that he hates being around you." Finally that baka says something that is intelligent._

_"It's not that...its...he worried me today...he...I confronted him and he grabbed his head and screamed and then..."_

_"Ha-kun...what is it..."_

_"He looked up at me it was as if...his eyes they...had no color...and then he...fainted."_

_"Has he woken up yet..."_

_"Not yet..." Those two words scared me...he seemed so...sad. "but when I got back...Hiroku was up I am glad for that." This was all so weird. I walked into the room starring at the floor. My bangs hung low and shadowed my eyes._

_"Where is Hiro I would like to see him"_

_"Oh I didn't mean for you to hear that. Uh...he is in the hospital area down the hall...would you like me to accompany you?" Hatori was never like this around me._

_"No...I'm fine." I walked out of the room and down the hall to the small beds. I walked in and there I lay. Machines attached to me and sleeping. This was just creepy I could see me but I was me. this was so confusing. I touched my soft hand than my head began to throb. I kneeled down on the floor and clenched my teeth. Tears began to stream down my face as I clutched the blankets. I screamed out Hatori's name as heat washed over me and everything went white._

I woke up and yet again sat up quickly. I looked down and found my hands were small once more and looking beside my bed found "Hiroku" I jumped and a number of needles slipped out from under my skin. I yelped and looking at my older body lying on the floor I screamed Hatori's name once more. He came barreling down the hall and kneeling beside "Hiroku" picked him up softly and placed him on the bed. He ordered the right medication and leaning over "Hiroku" began to stroke his head and whisper something to him. I couldn't pick out what he said but I was pretty sure I didn't want to know. Some disgusting mushy stuff probably.

I was pushed out of the room reluctantly by a nurse and began to scream Hatori's name. I had no idea why I called that asshole doctors name but I knew I wanted him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and found Hatori above me. He bent down and lightly asked

"What is it Hiro? Would you like to talk to me?" I gave him a duh look and sarcastically said

"No...I was just calling your name for the pure joy of it." He began to stand up and said

"Oh well if you are going to be like that than..." I grabbed his hand and he turned around. I then wrapped my arms around him and crying I hugged him with everything in me.

"I'm sorry...I don't hate you..." I almost hit myself for this. Why was I saying this? I felt his arms wrap around me and then he whispered.

"I know that Hiro..." I felt happiness as I held onto his rather large frame and rubbed my nose in his shoulder. I was so confused I wanted to rip the mans head off but I felt rather attached to him...this wasn't good.

I few hours later I was sitting in the exact spot I had sat in as Hiroku. I really needed to figure out what was happening to me.

"So Hiro do you have any idea why you would be getting these headaches." I wanted to tell him I wanted to tell the truth but I couldn't. I placed my head on his desk and said

"For the fiftieth time NO! I don't know now may I leave. Before hell freezes over and I am to old to make it to the door." He walked around the desk and kneeling down beside me said

"Look I know there is something you are not telling me so just please give it up and tell me." I felt a twinge of something to tell him but I couldn't. I looked at him and looking into his dark eyes said

"NO! There is nothing." I pushed my way passed him and down the hall I was about to leave when I heard a phone ring in Hatori's room and decided to stay and listen in for a bit. I could at least be a snoop I hated being so goody goody. I leaned against the wall and heard.

"No Akito Hiro just left. I think he is going to leave somewhere with his mom. He's healthy I don't think he will need another check up for a few month's. "A small pause occurred after and he hung up the phone. That alone interested me...I knew as well did he that I wasn't good at all and needed a checkup...so then why would he tell Akito that I was fine. Suddenly there was another voice in the room and I strained to here it.

"You know you can't keep Akito from Hiro forever. You don't need to do this."

"I don't need to do anything Ayame but I do it. I must I can't let Hiro go through that even if it means I am in his place for the rest of my life," A long silence followed and then the other spoke again.

"Have you been going in his place Hatori?" Another silence

"Yes...I have. Aya-kun do you know what he said to me...he said, "I don't hate you." Do you understand that...it means he likes me? He would hate me if He had to go through Akito's torture." I heard a loud fumble and then I ran into the room.

"Hatori! Are you...ok..." I saw it Ayame was sprawled out on top of Hatori and he was on the floor. I didn't understand it but I was so angry. How come Hatori let Ayame play with him not that I wanted to play with him it was just that the fact of two grown adults playing sickened me. I spun around but was caught by the wrist. I spun around and kicked him hard in the shin, as I screamed "Don't touch me stop it Mom!"

I instantly shut my mouth then with tears in my eyes ran out of the building. I ran hard through the cold night. My tears were still in my eyes I would not allow them to fall. I guess I should have because before I knew it there was a car in front of me barreling down the street. I shielded my face as if that would suddenly stop the car. I braced myself for the pain...then. BAM! I hit the hard pavement but there was something different. I felt warm. I looked up and found Hatori above me. He had saved me from the car. I quickly wriggled out of his hold and began to run again. I still wasn't ready to see him he had hurt me somehow. I didn't know how but he had. I was about 20 feet away when I heard him call my name.

"Hiro don't run from me. I wont tell anyone what you told me I promise just don't run." My heart felt like it was in a million knots. I turned around and finally letting my tears hit the cold hard pavement I said

"Why does she hate me? I never hated her. Did I do something wrong? I've tried so hard to show her that I am worth her time...but no matter what I do...she still hates me. Hatori does my mom hate me so much that she doesn't want me anymore?" I felt strong arms come around me and I cried even harder.

"I don't know what to say Hiro all I can say is that I will never hate you that is a promise." I wrapped my arms around him and cried hard into his shirt.

He pulled away softly and grabbing my hand walked back to his car. After getting seated and pulling away I spoke to him again.

"Hatori may I...uh ask you...um something." I felt a small blush on my cheeks and tried to brush it away.

"Yes go ahead Hiro...what is it you wish to know"

"Well do you like Hiroku?..."I tensed up at that.

"Well yes he is a very good friend of mine why do you ask?"

"No I meant do you...uh find him...attractive...?"

"Well....yes I do he is fairly attractive..."

"So if he uh wanted to show you he liked you too um...would you be...angry?"

"No...Why do you ask? You act like you are his spy or something." He let out a light laugh after that causing me to smile. He has changed so much in the past few hours I was almost nervous to ask him anything further. "Hiro what do you mean by show me. Do you mean like...Romantically."

"Well yes like if he...hugged you or..." My blush deepened.

"Kissed me? I wouldn't get angry Hiro if he wanted to hug me or kiss me. I wouldn't be angry. I would be rather happy I do indeed like him but am dreadfully afraid what you speak of will never happen I am afraid he thinks of me only as a friend."

"How do you know? He could like you." He took his eyes off the road for a second and raised an eyebrow to me.

"Are you trying to hint to something Hiro...Has he told you something." I blushed terribly and looked out the window.

"No Ha'ri I was just curious." I felt him look at me and looked back at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing...I was just looking." I found that odd but went back to the window.

We finally made it back to the house when as I stepped out of the car my head began to pound. The heat came and then as I fell to my knees I screamed his name. Then there was white again.

_I sat up from my bed and pulling the needles out waited for Hatori to carry in my small body. It was scaring me how used to this routine I was becoming. I didn't have to wait long because before I knew it. My small body was on the bed those same needles in him. I looked at Hitori and noticed the alarm in his eyes. He was truly worried about me. I pulled him out of the hospital ward softly and walked him to his office. After entering the small room. He walked to the window and I went to my favorite chair. I sat quietly until I heard his soft voice. It also scared me that I had a favorite chair and that Hatori's voice was now "soft". I felt rather grown up though._

_"Hiroku he really cares for me...when I saw him as a child there was something that caught my eye. He is such a bright boy and doesn't even know it. All he hears is negatives from his mother." I was speechless. I thought he always hated me. I'm bright?_

_"Is there something more you wish to say Hatori?" I was rather calm saying this._

_"Hiroku I have always wanted to be closer to that boy...If I took her into court do you think I could...adopt him." My jaw dropped as I noticed the fire burning in his eyes. He was passionate about this. He wanted to adopt me. He took the seat across from me._

_"Hatori are you serious?"_

_"Totally...do you think I can..." I sat up from my seat and walking around his desk kneeled down beside him._

_"If that is what you truly want I think you could do it." I saw something change in his eyes and wanted to keep that moment of happiness and joy. I was getting a high from these feelings and couldn't think straight._

To Be continued...in part two...

Muuuahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahh

R&R please -


	2. sleeping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket that would be funny tho....everyone would be gay lol.

**A/N: **yup yup yo lol. Man this has takin me a while to update lol. I just I dun know know one read it so I felt no need to update but you know what the hell give it a try lol. Anyway Ill be seeing you then. byes.

**No one suspected the doctar part 2 **

I needed air.

I found my face inches away from his. My eyelids were heavy but I was completely alert. I couldn't let this take over my better judgment. I stood up after pealing my eyes off him and turning around I made my way to the dark doorway "…I need some air. I will be back in a moment."

The frozen air made contact with my skin causing me to rub my arm's. Goosebumps rose on my body and a chill crept up my back. The nights were cold again, which meant winter would be coming soon. I didn't mind winter. I was kept warm…well warmer then most…that's what comes with being the sheep of the zodiac. The only problem accompanying my zodiac form was that I always had this impending doom come summer. I always had this deep fear that Akito would decide to shave off my wool and use it for a sweater or coat. Of course this was idiotic but every summer it was the same way. Come on I didn't exactly expect Akito to cuddle me for my wooly comfort.

Akito had never done anything to me. Other than idol threats he really never did anything. Though he never did anything the fear was still there. I had no idea why these thoughts bombarded me now. At no point in the last year had I ever thought of him in the slightest way but with each brush of Hatori's warmth I would get a new look on Akito. It was as if Akito followed Hatori. It was as if Akito scared Hatori…my heart began to pound with my thoughts. I could never let Hatori feel threatened. Not by anyone…I had a new Hatori near me now and I couldn't let myself lose his…dare I say…friendship.

I felt a deep burning hatred in my stomach as I felt something in the air near the house change. I slowly crept to the front gate and found the most terrible thing I had ever in my life. SHE was here the women I hated with every ounce of my soul. She was talking to Akito and seemed rather content at doing that. I found it quite odd that Akito had left his quarters to attend to my mothers visit. This was not good…when a pronounced terror talked to the bitch from hell things could get dirty. My blood boiled as I saw her mouth my name. They were talking about me. I turned quietly around but I guess not quiet enough because I heard the sound of someone cough. I turned around slowly I didn't want to face them yet. I was certain that my mother would take me home and PUNISH me for my long visit.

"Hiroku come here I would like to introduce you to someone." It hit me like a ton of brick's…I was Hiroku. I walked up to the couple and as she bowed heard her say.

"Hello I am Hiro's mother." My greatest dreams where coming true. I dared not bow but I did introduce myself.

"Hiroku…" I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself and rudely said "so that's what your calling yourself these days…mother?" She gave me an odd look and said

"Uh well yes that's what I am." I gave a small chuckle and curtly said

"well maybe you should inform your son of that." I spun around bowing to Akito and looking back at the women whispered. "Oh…and next time you feel the need to beat Hiro up you should remember your place in this family." I saw the look of astonishment on her face as I walked away and smirked. I was certain that after Akito heard that my mother was beating me he would throw her out on her sorry ass. Much to my horror though I heard from a far distance Akito apologize for my show and then they parted.

My gut wrenched…he was behind me. I turned to face him and found a rather angry look on his face.

"Hiroku that was uncalled for! You are the one who needs to remember his place." He smirked large and continued "You aren't even part of this family Hiroku if you ask me you have no place to say anything." My heart jumped. Up until now I figured that Hiroku was part of the family. But now that I thought of it I had felt cold before and most of the people in our family kept them selves warm with there zodiac form. I jumped as I felt Akito grab my hair and yank me toward his room. I followed until I was thrown to a hard wood floor. I felt my head hit the floor and watching my vision blur shook my head and looked Akito's way.

"Why are you doing this Akito." I felt cold metal clasp my wrist and found my arms chained above my head. I now sat on my feet Knees digging painfully into the wood as Akito slowly unbuttoned my silk shirt. I felt the cold feel of metal on my chest as he drew on my chest with a large knife. I tried to pull away but instead of saving myself from harm he plunged the knife deep in my stomach. I screamed as I felt the piece of bloody torture enter my body. He pulled it out and then letting the chains release watched me fall to the ground. He sat on his bed as he licked my blood off the knife.

I still lay on the floor 5 minutes later as he kicked me hard in the chest and rolled me out of the room. I looked up into his eyes and saw animal hunger. He leaned close to my ear and then whispered

"go to Hatori…tell him this is my warning." He closed the door hard and I felt a draft brush over me. I placed my hand over the large cut and slowly pushed my self onto my knees. I crawled my way to Hatori's door and using my bloody hand pushed the door open. Blood smeared the door that I placed my hand on. It crept open slowly and a calm rushed over me as I saw him sitting quietly at his desk. I could hardly breath but managed to studder out.

"H-Ha…Hatori." I clenched my teeth in pain as I fell against the floor. I felt the floor shift as he ran to me. He lifted me to him and then his face went ghost white. I looked down at the cut and I also felt terror flood my nervs. There on my chest written with the knife Akito had held was the word…MINE.

He pulled me up onto his couch and sat me up. Walking over to his desk pulled out a kneedle and thread. An hour later I sat my clothes and his drenched with my cold blood. He finished the stitching and placed the stuff down. His eyes held anger as he looked at me and quietly said

"Who did this to you?" I couldn't tell him it was Akito. I couldn't give into Akito but if I didn't I might hurt Hatori. I placed a hand on his neck as I opened my mouth. I was about to tell him a huge lie but instead settled to just looking into his eyes. I found they were hypnotizing and before I knew it I was inches away from him. His breath played on my lips as he ran his hand threw my hair. I brushed my nose softly against his and treasured the shutter I got out of him. I could almost taste the forbidden flavor of Hatori's lips as it intoxicated me. The world could end now and I would never know. The current feeling I felt could bring down a city. I breathed in the rich sent of his skin as he moved closer to me. I brushed my lower lip against his plump upper lip and tensed at his short breathing. I rubbed my nose against his once more before I slowly placed my lips over his.

I kissed his lips as if they were the last things I would ever feel. As if I were going to die and would never feel him again. I could feel every curve of his lips as he moved them to the rhythm of mine. I could feel every wet point of his mouth and pushed my mouth harder to his. I felt his tongue slip threw his warm lips and caress my abused ones. It was becoming harder and harder to breath. I had no idea what to do but before I knew it I slowly parted my virgin lips. I felt his long tongue slide past my bottom lip, past my teeth and rub against mine. He played with my tongue gently coaxing it to obey him. He licked the roof of my overly heated mouth and began to run his hands along my bear chest. His body heat rose as did mine. We were fighting a war with each other to keep in contact with out burning up but the room was beginning to tighten and oxygen was becoming hard to find. He pulled his tongue out softly as I moaned for him to stay and then his lips were gone. He leaned his forehead against mine as he whispered.

"Hiro spoke of this." At the mention of my name my head began to throb and the white seeped through my vision. I managed to whisper his name softly before I was out.

I woke to the sound of shoes scraping against pavement before I realized it was my shoes. I thrashed and screamed. I cried and clawed at the women pulling me. I was thrown into a car and before I could grab the door handle she had gotten in and locked the doors. I screamed as the car pulled out of the driveway. My little body was plastered against the cold window crying. I looked out at the house and leaning harder against the window I could've sworn I saw something move.

I gave up a few moments later and slumped down in my seat. I could here the small sound of the car sloshing threw puddles as my mother drove threw the midnight storm.

"Why are you bothering mother? You can just get rid of me…" I held my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Why did you tell some stranger about our personal business? I told you to never tell anyone." I fumed as she questioned me.

"I guess I just slipped up." I guess I said that a little to rudely because before I knew it she had thrown the dirty ash trey at me, It hit the window with a clatter creating a small crack and settled onto the seat. I sat there as tiny ashes snowflaked onto my shirt.

"Now I have to ask Akito to silence him…" My blood turned cold at that. She wasn't talking about what I thought she was. I turned in my seat and looked her directly in the face.

"You can't be serious. I won't let you! Hiroku stay's out of this. You worthless…" I was thrown out of my seat by her stomping on the break. My head banged painfully on the dashboard and I sat up once again. I was about to scream at her when I spotted a car behind us. Looking in the direction of the lights I recognized the person in the drivers' seat…Hatori. Unfortunately at the same time my mother noticed. She forced me back into the seat and sped up the funny part was…suddenly she cared about my safety.

We were going faster then light a left a right another right. I could see Hatori's car behind us. We spun in a U turn and before I knew it we were heading straight for Hatori. My mind was racing as I saw the horror unavailing in front of me. I couldn't chance him getting hurt so just before we hit I grabbed the wheel and we were flying over a ditch. We landed in the field and drove through the stocks of corn. I fell to the floor and hit my head painfully. My head began to throb again. Heat washed over me and as I climbed from the floor the only thing I saw before white engulfed me was a large tractor.

I woke up in a bright place. The only thing there was a man dressed in white and a desk. I walked up to the desk and looking up at me he said

"Sorry about this Hiro but we are going to have to send you back to earth. You weren't suppose to die in that accident." My eyes widened as I listened to him talk.

"What do you mean I'm dead?"

"You were in a car accident you and your mother died. You came hear to me and now I have to send you back…but there is a price. You are going to have to leave your body here."

"So what am I suppose to be now a ghost or something."

"No I am sending you down in Hiroku's body. You will have his memories. And everything but you will have a few of your own traits to even out the balance are you willing to do that?" I considered it for a second but then a thought rushed to my head.

"Do you know why I have been switching body's with him?" He gave me a duh look and then boringly said

"We were forced to…you needed to see that Hatori was not who he appeared…usually we don't do that but you were a special case. You needed to have something to hold onto in the world. Do you understand this. We had no problem with supplying the body…Unfortunately Hatori's friend died just before you took host of his body. That's why Hatori spoke of you falling on your head. Are you ok with this." After hearing that I did feel sorry for Hiroku but I wanted to be with Hatori…more.

"Yes I am."

I woke to the soft sound of chirping birds and sat up in the silk covered bed. My head felt like a wreck and my stomach felt like I hadn't eaten in days. I looked down and found my stomach cut up like the night before. I slid out of the bed and toward the unrecognizable door. I stepped out and couldn't believe my eyes. It wasn't anything good. There in front of me was Hatori. He looked like a mess and I felt guilty for being asleep. I looked into the room beside him and winced there lay…Hiro. For some reason though I felt happy for him. I guess it was because he finally got his mother back for the abuse.

I walked over to Hatori and rested a hand on his shoulder as I crouched down beside him.

"Hatori don't blame yourself." He looked up at me and wrapping his arms around my neck whispered

"You're awake…" I wrapped my arms around his waste and kissing his collar bone said

"Of course you needed me. I would never leave you in your time of need." I felt him pull away and then looking into his eyes he said

"I wanted to adopt him…I did…he'll never know that…now…" I gently whipped a stray tear from his eye and held him close.

"For some reason Hatori I get the feeling he knew." Hitori looked up happily at me and gently said

"How do you always know what to say." I gave him a playful look as I teasingly said

"Didn't you know I am magical I know everything." Although I thought the joke was quite funny I didn't even get the slightest giggle out of him. I felt a tight knot in my stomach just before his eyes filled with tears and he kissed me.

It was a soft yet bruising kiss. It was rushed yet lasted forever. The sweet drops of spring couldn't rival the taste of every bit of his lips. His movements were gentle even though every ounce of that kiss could cause injury. The rush of every emotion summed up in one erotic show of affection. Affection that was being shown to me and I happily returned it. I caught myself on the wall. He pulled me into his dark room. The silk sheet were still unmade on the bed. I felt him trail a kiss down my jaw and shivered.

I knew what was coming but was…afraid. It was odd it felt like this was my first time…but I had been with a man before. I had done this before but I was frightened more than I had ever been. I was about to push him away when I felt his leg brush against my erection. All breathing halted at that moment and I was suddenly panting wanting all of him everything.

(A/N: sorry no lemon I wanted to…stupid writer block!)

Four hours later I sat across from Hatori sleepily starring into his eyes. I felt him caress my cheek with his silky hand. I placed my other cheek on his chest and listened to the sound of him talk.

"I love you…" I looked into his tired eyes and leaning up to kiss his nose lay back down and said

"I love you too Hatori…" I heard a loud thump outside the door and sitting up with Hatori we both waited for the sound of the noise to make itself known. Suddenly the door swung open and Ayame stood there proud as ever.

"Oh ha-kun I have waited for this for so long. When you would give into the dark passion that is our beautiful Roku-kun. When your true passion and lust for our younger blossom. Oh and you my beloved Roku-Kun…" At this point I shot him the evil eye and watched him slowly shut the door and run down the hall. I let out a small laugh and happily said

"I never dreamed that the first time I slept with you I would end the night seeing Ayame burst in your room bright eyed and bushy tailed." I laughed even harder as Hatori gave me a weird look.

"That's odd but not that odd…what are you thinking about?"

"I mean well…uh…no its too mean…well…Hatori Could you consider that an insult…Considering he is a snake and so does not have a "Bushy tail." Though I am sure if he had the choice he would change that. Actually I am quite certain if he had the chance he would change his sex but…that's all I was thinking about." I starred at another weird look. "What?!"

"Its…just…you sounded like Hiro there for a second..." I pushed my bangs back and laughing softly fell on to the bed saying

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment Hari." He chuckled gently then leaning over me said

"Now you really sound like Hiro." His eyes were fixated on my mouth as I said

"Now Im hurt…" He leaned down so his breath gently brushed my lips.

"Well you shouldn't be…" I felt his lips press against mine as my last thoughts that night coursed through my mind.

"If only Hiro had a chance…to be happy."

Across town a very nervous Manabe sat in the dressing room of the school auditorium waiting for the announcer to call his name he looks at the ever moving clock waiting for his doom to come. He feels a soft hand on his shoulder and looks into the brunettes eyes.

"You'll be great Manabe I promise."

"Thank you Tohru you're so kind." He placed his hand on hers as he heard a very familiar thing.

"Ha well if by great you mean terrible Tohru than yeah I guess he will." It hurt him the words she always said, all the insults he just wished she didn't say them. He was about to retaliate the blondes insult when his head began to throb and heat washed over him. There was a bright light and then everything was gone.

**A/N:** well that is the not so amazing update see ya when I see ya.

**A.T.D.**


End file.
